


Colidiu

by nathaliacam



Series: Segredo [2]
Category: Robsten, Twilight RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam
Summary: Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart estão na Semana de Moda em Paris de 2017. O fato de que eles trabalham para duas empresas do ramo da moda que têm desfiles em tal evento pode ser uma coincidência. Entretanto, não se pode dizer o mesmo de um encontro marcado, uma conversa sincera, e de uma situação constrangedora no avião de volta a Los Angeles.





	1. Nota da autora

**É engraçado estar aqui?! Muito!**

**Eu sinceramente não pensava em escrever uma continuação para _Segredo_ , porque aquela foi uma história que eu precisava tirar do meu peito. Mas a vida é engraçada, e eis que mais uma situação com esses dois acontece... Como é que eu não ia escrever sobre isso?**

**Depois de muito postergar, eis que mais uma oneshot Robsten com acontecimentos de (pasmem!) 2017 ficou pronta. Quero agradecer às pessoas que comentaram em Segredo e me pediram por uma continuação. Isso foi muito legal da parte de vocês, eu fiquei muito feliz! Sintam que Colidiu foi dedicada a vocês.**

**Preciso, também, agradecer a duas pessoas, que tiveram um papel fundamental para esta história acontecer:**

**A primeira delas é a _Adri_ , que é a beta DA MINHA VIDA, e que me ajudou com incentivos, em conversas sobre o tema, que ouviu meus desabafos e a minha vontade de colocar  _tanta coisa_  no plot desta fic. Obrigada, Adri, por me me ajudar nesta fic, nas outras, na vida. Você é a voz da razão no meu mundo de sonhos que é pura emoção. Amo você!**

**A segunda pessoa é a _Vanessa_. Como estive fora do fandom por muito tempo, tive bastante dificuldade em escrever Colidiu, porque envolve muito mais das personagens como elas são  _hoje_ , diferente de Segredo, que é nostalgia pura. Foi aí que a Vanessa entrou, e entre muitas conversas, lembranças e vinte mil e-mails com arquivos de atualização desta história, ela me ajudou a verdadeiramente montar o plot, construir as personagens e os diálogos. Van, eu quero muito te agradecer por  _tudo_ , e te dizer que eu  _adoro_  as nossas conversas nostálgicas, porque vejo em você a Robstener que cresce em mim todo dia. Que venham mais situações para a gente pirar juntas!!**

**Novamente, declaro meu profundo respeito a Kristen Stewart e Robert Pattinson como pessoas e artistas, bem como meu respeito às pessoas que passaram e estão em suas vidas hoje.**

**Se você não leu _Segredo_ , corre no meu perfil, porque, embora não seja estritamente necessário para o entendimento de Colidiu, vai ajudar bastante, especialmente para entender todo o  _background_  deste casal.**

**Ah! Esta série terá continuidade, porque a realidade anda trilhando bons caminhos para a minha inspiração. À medida que acontecimentos marcantes com essas duas personagens acontecerem, vou derramando tudo em palavras.**

**Mais uma coisa: novamente, a história leva o título e uma música como trilha sonora. Escutem a música COLIDIU, da SANDY.**

**Nota dada, vamos ao que interessa.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart não me pertencem, nunca me pertenceram, jamais me pertencerão. Tudo o que está descrito nesta narrativa não aconteceu, não acontece e jamais acontecerá (que pena). A música citada não é de minha autoria. 


	2. Colidiu

_Você não era parte dos meus planos_

_Mas eu mudo todos eles por você_

_E nessa longa biografia de enganos_

_Você é o erro que eu insisto em cometer_

_A gente colidiu_

_Não pude escolher_

_Tão raro encontrar_

_Tão fácil foi me perder_

_A gente colidiu_

_E o que eu sempre quis_

_Já sei onde vou achar_

_Já sei quem me faz estranhamente feliz_

_Você não era o homem dos meus sonhos_

_Porque me faltava imaginação_

_Reescreve a minha história com sorrisos_

_Transforma o meu silêncio em canção_

_A gente colidiu_

_Não pude escolher_

_Tão raro encontrar_

_Tão fácil foi me perder_

_A gente colidiu_

_E o que eu sempre quis_

_Já sei onde vou achar_

_Já sei quem me faz estranhamente feliz_

_Não tenho mais medo do que vem adiante_

_Você me conduz sem me tirar do volante_

**Colidiu – Sandy**


	3. Capítulo Único

 

**Julho de 2017**

“Você precisa sair em dez minutos. Lembre-se de usar o perfume.”

Olhei por cima do ombro, a voz de Stephanie me despertando. Assenti e escutei os sons do salto que ela usava batendo contra a madeira e se afastando. Suspirei, olhando pela janela mais uma vez antes de me virar e procurar por minhas coisas espalhadas pela suíte. Stephanie e os demais me esperavam na sala, o que não me deixava pensar na possibilidade de ignorar as responsabilidades e ficar na cama pelo resto do dia.

Não me entenda mal, eu realmente gosto de trabalhar. No entanto, semanas de moda e desfiles nunca me empolgariam para sair numa manhã ensolarada de uma segunda-feira.

Peguei o celular e a carteira na mesa de cabeceira e, me olhando no espelho à porta do closet mais uma vez antes de deixar o quarto, passei a mão por meus cabelos com aparência úmida e ajeitei a camisa branca listrada por baixo do terno preto.

“Deixa esse botão aqui aberto.” Stephanie disse, o ar materno quase me fazendo revirar os olhos. Ela ignorou minha careta enquanto abria o segundo botão do terno. “E este daqui fechado.”

“Vai me enforcar,” ela me olhou séria enquanto fechava o botão da camisa, perto de minha garganta. “Tem certeza que mandaram o terno no tamanho certo?”

Steph franziu o cenho, me olhando preocupada. As rugas no canto do olho dela já ficavam ligeiramente mais acentuada, pista do tempo que fazia desde que começamos a trabalhar juntos. Ela passou as mãos nervosamente pelo vestido preto que usava.

“Por quê? Está apertado? À vista, está perfeito.”

“Não, apertado não está,” olhei para minhas próprias costas, minha boca se contorcendo, angulada para baixo enquanto eu me observava. “Mas, essa calça está meio curta.”

A risada de minha agente foi abafada pelas batidas de pé que eu dava no chão, como se aquilo pudesse fazer o tecido da calça se esticar.

“Idiota!” revirou os olhos, “É o modelo do terno.”

 _Não deixa de ser esquisito_ , pensei, mas não falei mais nada. Fui praticamente escoltado para fora do quarto. Quando já estava no carro, peguei meu celular pela primeira vez, desbloqueando para ver as duas mensagens que me apareciam em notificações.

“Não é para ficar com esse celular na mão, Robert!” ouvi a voz de Steph de novo. “Chegando lá, você vai ficar muito ocupado.”

“É por isso que eu estou pegando o celular agora, entendeu?” brinquei, girando o aparelho na mão. “Relaxa, Steph. Até parece que não me conhece.”

“Conheço muito bem. Anda, faz o que tiver de fazer, porque eu preciso te passar as orientações.”

Assenti e abri as mensagens.

_De: Tahlilah, 00:32_

_boa noite. me liga antes de ir amanhã. bj!_

_De: Tahlilah, 10:27_

_se esqueceu de novo..._

Suspirei, me cansando da discussão que mal havia começado. Não respondi, e Stephanie, vendo que eu guardava o celular no bolso da calça, interpretou minha ação como uma pista de que podia começar a falar agora.

E enquanto ela falava e falava sobre como eu deveria chegar e me dirigir ao tapete vermelho para posar com Jennifer Lawrence e Natalie Portman, para depois posar sozinho dentro do evento, e tomar _muito cuidado_ para não sujar o terno de nada que eu viesse a comer ou beber, porque mal teríamos tempo pra voltar ao hotel trocar de roupas antes do evento da tarde, minha cabeça ficava confusa entre prestar atenção no meu trabalho do dia e no relacionamento que eu estava falhando em manter.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter as coisas com Tahlilah do jeito que elas deveriam ser. Ou do que ela imaginava que deveriam ser.

É que não fazia mais parte da minha natureza ficar dando notícia de todos os meus passos, e tudo o que eu fazia, e ficar mandando mensagens de bom dia, e boa tarde, e boa noite. É claro que eu sentia falta dela, e é claro que eu gostaria de não ter que viajar para um canto do planeta enquanto ela estava noutro. Mas isso estava fora do meu alcance, e não significava que eu teria que ficar reafirmando o tempo inteiro o quanto eu a amava.

Caramba, eu gostava dela! Gostava, nos dávamos bem, mas a melhor parte do nosso relacionamento era aquela em que eu não me sentia cobrado e impelido a fazer nada. Era para ser confortável, era para cuidar de mim. Não para me cobrar e para me obrigar a fazer o que eu não queria.

Eu havia me esquecido de mandar avisar que eu estava saindo porque, caralho, quando ela me mandou aquela mensagem, eu estava _morto_ de cansado, e já estava dormindo há muito tempo. E ela não sabia disso, mas Seteph teve que socar a porta do quarto para me obrigar a acordar, e eu só havia me lembrado de pegar no celular na hora de sair.

Contudo, é claro que Tahlilah não sabia disso, e provavelmente nem estava interessada em saber, porque destruiria o argumento que ela tinha para me _torrar a paciência._

“Robert? Entendeu?”

Pisquei, o rosto de Stephanie entrando em foco pela primeira vez. Assenti rapidamente, mesmo não sabendo ao que ela se referia, e ela suspirou irritada.

“Ah, entendeu,” revirou os olhos, irônica.

“Que foi, Steph?”

“Nada!” o carro parou, e ela abriu a porta. “Chegamos.”

Dei uma espiada pelo vidro da janela, e vi a bagunça que estava lá fora. Engoli seco, me preparando mentalmente para a zona que aconteceria daqui para frente.

E foi só abrir a porta para o barulho começar. Era como entrar noutra dimensão, completamente diferente. De dentro do carro, eu era eu. Só eu. Eu com meus problemas, eu com meu namoro (Deus, noivado) em crise, eu com minhas lembranças sufocantes, eu com a minha preguiça, minha bagunça e minhas recaídas no vício em nicotina. Mas, a partir do momento em que as portas se abriam, eu era um ator famoso, famoso por ser um ex-namorado problemático e traído, a vítima. O “sexo sobre duas pernas”, o “colírio para os olhos”. E, quando comparadas, as duas facetas de mim não faziam sentido algum.

“Por aqui, Sr. Pattinson.” E eu era guiado para o tapete vermelho, onde os flashes me cegariam por alguns instantes.

E eu jamais me acostumaria com essa parte, embora já tenha sido muito pior. Hoje eu estava aqui e era fotografado porque era um dos rostos de uma marca. O rosto de um perfume em específico, que eu só havia me lembrado de usar por causa da Santa Stephanie. Mas, bem, ser fotografado por isso era melhor do que ser fotografado por ser confundido com um personagem específico.

Embora naquele tempo eu estivesse menos solitário nesse tipo de evento. E na vida.

Além do mais, eu não ficaria com dor de cabeça por conta da gritaria que sempre acompanhava essa parte do meu trabalho, ou pela quantidade de bebida que eu colocaria para dentro para esquecer daquela gritaria.

Bom, a bebida continuaria aqui. Assumo.

A solidão naquele tapete não durou muito tempo. Algum tempo depois, uma figura feminina bem vestida e com trejeitos que me lembravam muito uma outra pessoa, apareceu. Me sorriu do jeito espontâneo e se deixou posar ao meu lado.

“Jennifer,” cumprimentei baixinho.

“Rob,” ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eu gostava dela, achava-a simpática. Mas preciso confessar que, por me lembrar tanto outra pessoa, eu nunca havia me alongado muito em conversas.

“Cheiroso.”

Demorei um pouco para entender que ela fazia uma piada a respeito do perfume que eu usava, por ser da marca que fazíamos propaganda ali. Ri um pouco, e ela riu mais porque percebeu minha lentidão de entendimento.

“Está nas melhores lojas do mundo.” Brinquei.

“Ah, eu sei!”

O clima ficou menos tenso pelo resto do tapete vermelho, e logo Stephanie acenava para que eu entrasse no evento. Acenei para quem quer que fosse e murmurei um “até logo” para Jennifer e entrei no local.

Depois de mais uma sessão de fotos, eu enxergava flashes por onde andava, porque as câmeras que apontavam para mim me tinham num local fechado e escuro.

“Aqui.” Steph e indicou, “O desfile começa daqui a pouco. Depois temos um coquetel, outro desfile, e outro coquetel. Entendeu?”

“Entendi,” assenti enquanto me sentava.

“Entendeu mesmo, ou entendeu como entendeu aquela hora no carro?”

Revirei os olhos e ela conseguiu a resposta que queria.

Cumprimentei o pessoal da marca, que parecia empolgado ao me ver.

Eu sempre achava um pouco engraçado a forma como as pessoas desse meio viam em mim alguém que poderia representa-los. Quer dizer, eu era super preguiçoso com a minha aparência, não ligava o mínimo para quem quer que tivesse desenhado ou costurado as minhas roupas. Mas se me quisessem aqui, e se me pagassem bem por isso, não haveria mal algum.

“As pessoas estão animadas em ter você aqui hoje.” Um homem com um sotaque francês disse perto de mim. “Nossa parceria é muito lucrativa, Sr. Pattinson.”

“Ah, pode me chamar de Robert.” sorri, “Estou feliz de estar aqui também.”

E depois a conversa tomou rumos que eu não sabia muito bem como acompanhar. E, depois de acenar com a cabeça e sorrir e rir quando todo mundo fazia o mesmo, me permiti encostar-me na poltrona e pegar o celular no bolso.

_De: Tahlilah, 11:54_

_Suas fotos estão bonitas. Me liga mais tarde, pelo menos._

Revirei os olhos e digitei a resposta rapidamente.

_Para: Tahlilah, 12:12_

_Ok!_

Senti um esbarrão e, quando olhei para cima, era Stephanie, que com o olhar me mandava guardar o celular. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e sussurrei um “tá, mãe” sob a respiração e voltei a colocar o aparelho no bolso.

“-Chanel amanhã.”

Olhei para o lado rapidamente, como se alguém tivesse falado o meu nome.

Ou o dela.

“Ah, sim!” a mulher com sotaque francês falava ao homem que tinha sotaque americano. “Nossa equipe não poderá comparecer, mas algumas pessoas virão. A campanha da Chanel neste ano está realmente impressionante.”

Campanha da Chanel. Amanhã.

Chanel. _Kristen._

Ela estaria aqui amanhã então? Era provável, porque o trabalho dela era praticamente idêntico ao meu, então, se eu estava aqui hoje, era provável que ela estaria amanhã também. Kristen em semanas de moda... parecia tão bizarro quanto _eu_ numa semana de moda.

Tínhamos algum evento amanhã? Stephanie havia falado alguma coisa sobre isso? Droga, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção.

Voltei a minha posição inicial, fingindo que nada de anormal estava acontecendo. Voltei a tirar o celular do bolso e digitei uma mensagem rapidamente.

_Para: Stephanie, 12:16_

_Temos evento aqui amanhã?_

Fiquei olhando minha agente de longe e vi seu rosto se contorcer em confusão enquanto ela lia minha mensagem. Eu podia apostar que já sabia a resposta.

_De: Stephanie, 12:17_

_Não. Pq?_

Neguei com a cabeça, esperando que ela visse, e guardei o celular.

O que eu senti foi uma mistura de alívio e frustração. Se ela estivesse aqui, eu poderia vê-la de longe. Eu a havia visto em Cannes em maio, mas Tahlilah estava comigo. Acho que ela nem havia me visto, para falar a verdade. E mesmo que tivesse; como é que eu falaria para minha noiva para esperar até que eu conversasse com a minha ex? Era pedir por uma compreensão exacerbada que não aconteceria.

Nem consegui prestar muita atenção no desfile, porque, na verdade, aquilo não me interessava muito. Eu estava aqui porque precisava estar. Aquele monte de gente usando roupas esquisitas – e algumas não tão esquisitas assim, admito – que eu provavelmente teria que usar no ano que vem -, não conseguia prender a minha atenção. Não agora, não sabendo que eu poderia encontra-la por aí.

Era muita idiotice da minha parte. É difícil assumir o quanto eu havia ficado empolgado com a hipótese de realmente nos encontrarmos depois daquela mensagem no aniversário dela. Mas havia sido o tipo de mensagem que não saiu de palavras e “vamos marcar”.

Contudo, a culpa não era só dela. Minha própria vida tomou uma tribulação imensa com a finalização de meu último filme e meu relacionamento turbulento. Tahlilah, que nunca havia sido uma pessoa ciumenta, passou a fazer marcação cerrada, de um jeito que me deixava morto de raiva, porque, _puta que pariu_ , eu não tenho mais paciência para esse tipo de coisa.

Kristen e eu havíamos trocado mais algumas mensagens ao longo daquele tempo, mandado fotos engraçadas um para o outro, fazendo referências a coisas que gostávamos antigamente. Às vezes mencionávamos o encontro que desejávamos marcar, e ela chegou a me perguntar se este não poderia acontecer durante os eventos de Cannes. Estaríamos na mesma cidade, ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo local. Mas eu tive de ser sincero e dizer que minha noiva não ficaria muito satisfeita com aquela situação.

 _“Cara, desculpa. Não quero atrapalhar a sua vida”_ , ela disse. E eu ri comigo mesmo, pensando se em algum momento eu conseguiria pensar que ela “atrapalhava” minha vida de alguma forma.

“Ah, agora é a nossa coleção!” a mulher ao meu lado falou, e me obriguei a prestar mais atenção.

“Está muito bonita,” comentei depois do fim do desfile.

Meu comentário foi recebido calorosamente, e me vi aliviado. Steph ficaria orgulhosa de mim.

Quando o evento acabou – e todas as fotos com todas as pessoas com quem eu precisava aparecer e conversar -, nem pudemos ficar para o coquetel de _after party_ , porque o evento havia atrasado e tínhamos outro específico da Dior para ir. Pedi que esperassem até que voltássemos ao hotel, porém, porque o café da manhã apressado que tomei já quase não dava conta de me sustentar. Stephanie ficou meio impaciente, assumo, e reclamou um pouco, mas consegui convencê-la.

“Café?! Achei que fosse tomar algo que prestasse, homem!”

Me assustei mais com a mão que me tocou nas costas do que com a voz. Olhei para trás para reconhecer Katy com o cabelo curto e loiro, _muitíssimo_ parecido com o que Kristen sustentava ultimamente.

“Oi!” sorri e puxei-a para um abraço com o braço que não segurava a xícara branca de porcelana, “Você está linda!”

“Olha quem fala!” ela riu, “Que bom ver você! Vamos conversar, vem! Larga esse café, tem um champanhe delicioso por aí!”

“Não dá!” neguei com a cabeça, deixando a xícara com um garçom que aparecia, e o agradecia, “Tenho que ir para um evento da Dior daqui a pouco.”

“O _Exhibition Launch_! É verdade... bom, amanhã então?”

Ri baixo e passei a mão pelo cabelo antes de negar novamente.

“Amanhã não venho.”

“Caralho, Robert!” ela bateu as mãos nas pernas, apoiando-as na cintura em seguida. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram em protesto, “Você está fugindo de mim!”

Neguei com a cabeça, rindo.

“Não, não estou.”

“Tem certeza que não vai dar para vir amanhã? Para a _After Party_ pelo menos?! É o desfile da Chanel, qual é! Você tem que vir! Se eu estou aqui hoje, você também pode.”

“Chanel?” estranhei, “Você trabalha com eles?”

“Há anos,” ela riu, “Rob, você tem certeza que me conhece?”

Me envergonhei naquele momento, porque eu sinceramente nunca tinha associado Katy à Chanel antes. Porque Chanel correspondia a uma única pessoa em minha cabeça.

“Acho que já sei.” ela continuou antes que eu respondesse, “Você não vem por causa da Kris, não é?”

Arregalei os olhos, surpreso.

“Não, não tem nada a ver.”

Ela continuou me olhando, duvidando.

“É sério! Não tenho problema nenhum em encontra-la, Katy. Na verdade, até tínhamos pensado em nos encontrar para conversar há uns meses, mas- “

“Espera!” ela mostrou a palma da mão em minha direção, assustada, “Você e Kristen? Combinando de se encontrar? Robert, você precisa me con- “

“Robert!” uma voz gritou atrás de mim, “Você disse que ia só- Ah, olá, Katy!”

“Stephanie!” Katy se inclinou na direção de minha agente e beijou-a na bochecha. “Há quanto tempo!”

“Você está ótima! Seu cabelo realmente combinou com você.”

“Acha mesmo?” ela passou a mão pelos fios mais curtos do que os meus, “Demorei um pouco a me acostumar, mas acho que ficou bom também.”

“Acho, você é linda!” Katy sorriu feliz, “Mas, preciso levar este menino embora. Temos um outro evento.”

“Sim, ele me disse.” ela pareceu se lembrar do que falávamos antes de Steph chegar e me olhou mais séria, “Terminamos nossa conversa depois.” Ela me abraçou e aproximou os lábios de meu ouvido, “Ou serei obrigada a perguntar para ela.”

Gargalhei, sabendo que ela provavelmente o faria de qualquer maneira. Nos despedimos e pouco tempo depois eu já estava no carro, de volta ao hotel.

O outro evento foi menos entediante, porque não teve nenhum desfile, mas era uma espécie de festa de gala mais formal. Passei meu tempo conversando com um monte de gente que eu não sabia nada a respeito, enquanto Steph ia cochichando em meu ouvido coisas que as fariam pensar o contrário.

A comida era boa, de qualquer maneira.

“Já podemos ir embora?” sussurrei no ouvido de Stephanie algum tempo depois. Ela rolou os olhos e começou a arrumar a gola de minha camisa.

“Acho que não faria mal. Como também não faria mal se você ficasse mais um pouco.” abri a boca para argumentar, mas ela já falava em minha frente, “Eu sei que esse não é seu tipo de trabalho preferido.” Suspirou e, dando um passo para trás, continuou, “Vamos. Despeça-se de algumas pessoas. Podemos inventar que você precisa estudar um roteiro novo.”

Sorri e mordi o lábio inferior, sabendo que Stephanie era a melhor agente que eu poderia ter.

 

[...]

_“Achei que você não fosse demorar tanto.”_

Revirei os olhos com as palavras de minha noiva.

“Eu estava trabalhando, Tah. Você sabe que, se dependesse de mim, eu não iria em nenhum desses eventos.”

Ela riu do outro lado da linha.

 _“É, eu sei.”_ Ouvi o barulho do vento batendo contra o microfone do celular, _“Por isso fiquei surpresa por você ter ficado até tão tarde.”_

Cocei a cabeça, sabendo que aquela seria uma desculpa fácil de arrumar. Ela tinha razão, eu sempre dava um jeito de sair mais cedo daquele tipo de evento, e não havia sido diferente naquele dia. No entanto, não me passou pela cabeça ligar para ela mais cedo, e preferi ficar vendo filmes e comendo até tarde da noite. Para não ter que contar que eu havia simplesmente me esquecido de falar com a minha própria noiva, resolvi falar que eu havia acabado de chegar do evento.

Eu só esperava não ter sido fotografado na saída.

“Não ia ficar bem se eu saísse cedo. Sabe como é.”

 _“Sei_ ,” ela disse numa risadinha _. “Estou com saudade de você.”_

“Também estou,” respondi de um jeito automático, sem nem pensar.

 _“Vamos viajar juntos!”_ sua voz era animada, e eu torci a cara, sabendo que aqueles eram mais alguns dos planos que fazíamos e jamais cumpríamos. Como o do nosso casamento, por exemplo. _“Só nós dois... podíamos passar um tempo na Tailândia, e passear pela China...”_

Abri a boca para responder, hesitando para escolher as palavras certas.

“Acho que agora não é o momento, Tah.” ela ficou em silêncio, então eu continuei. “Vou começar com a divulgação de _Good Time_ agora, e- “

 _“Tudo bem!”_ ela me interrompeu. Por um segundo, achei que fosse ficar tudo bem, e que fôssemos prosseguir nossa conversa de uma maneira tranquila. Mas me enganei. _“Nunca é o momento, Robert. Nunca é.”_

Fechei os olhos, suspirando e pensando que voltaríamos à mesma discussão.

“Vai chegar. Mas agora eu preciso trabalhar na divulgação do filme.”

_“E depois você começa a gravar outro. E depois tem eventos idiotas como os de hoje. E o que mais?”_

“Você também tem seu trabalho, Tahlilah.”

_“O meu trabalho não consome metade do tempo que o seu consome, Robert.”_

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, apoiando o cotovelo na janela.

“Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora.” Declarei. “Já assinei todos os contratos.”

_“É claro,” ela riu irônica, “Os contratos. Tudo bem, Rob. Faça bom proveito do seu trabalho.”_

“Boa noite.” Falei simplesmente, já pronto para desligar a ligação.

_“Aproveita que sua ex está na mesma cidade. Quem sabe você arranja algum tempo para ela?”_

Antes que eu pudesse dizer que o que ela falava era absurdo, ela desligava o telefone.

 

[...]

 

Passei os dois dias a seguir no hotel. Steph tinha marcado algumas coisas para eu fazer, mas, sinceramente, eu não estava com vontade de fazer nada.

Eu quero dizer, o que é que eu poderia fazer? Como ter ânimo para fazer alguma merda? Minha noiva estava puta comigo, e eu não conseguia nem me importar. Eu já estava cansado desses eventos e da forma como a minha vida estava acontecendo pelos últimos meses. Fazer turismo neste país, por mais que já não fosse mais como já foi, me renderia gente pedindo fotos e autógrafos, e certamente uma namorada ciumenta que me encheria a paciência dizendo que “quando eu estava com ela, nós nunca fazíamos porra nenhuma em lugar nenhum, porque eu nunca queria bancar o turista”. E como é que eu ia negar, sabendo que ela tinha razão?

Naquela manhã de quinta feira, acordei com a intenção de não fazer nada, exatamente como eu havia passado os últimos dias. No entanto, quando eu estava tomando o café forte de sempre, meu celular tocou. Revirei os olhos e ignorei o som da vibração contra a mesa de mármore, sabendo que se tratava de Tahlilah querendo brigar mais um pouco. O telefone parou, e respirei aliviado.

Até que começou a tocar de novo. E de novo, e de novo. Quando meus nervos chegaram à flor da pele, peguei o celular, decidido a mandar Tahlilah para _a puta que pariu_ e terminar aquele namoro por telefone mesmo, porque, se ela não me conhecia até agora a ponto de saber que, se eu não atendi a ligação na primeira tentativa era porque eu não queria conversar, me surpreendi.

Porque não era Tahlilah.

O número que me ligava era identificado somente por uma letra.

K.

Meu coração foi à boca no mesmo momento, minhas mãos trêmulas. Kristen me ligando? Kristen? Aquela Kristen? _A minha-_ Não. A _que foi minha_ Kristen?

Fiquei olhando por mais alguns segundos, mas me dei conta de que, se eu não atendesse naquele momento, ela desistiria. Era horrível pensar que eu teria ignorado as ligações da minha noiva, mas estava louco para falar com a minha ex.

Como eu já estava apático mesmo, acho melhor ligar o foda-se.

“Alô?”

_“Hmmm... oi? Eu, hm... Rob?”_

“Sim?”

Sim? Era isso que eu tinha para falar? Depois de anos sem ouvir a porra da voz dela numa conversa direta, eu falava _sim_ quando ela me ligava? Que espécie de babaca eu era? Quem é que-

 _“Eu estou te incomodando? Na verdade, eu... eu..._ ” ela pausou e eu consegui escutar sua expiração pesada contra o microfone do celular, _“Sei lá.”_

“Sei lá?” ri, “Kristen, aconteceu alguma coisa?”

_“Não, não aconteceu nada. É só que... Dude, é que desde o meu aniversário a gente ficou de se ver e nunca marcou nada. Estamos na mesma cidade, então, se você tiver um tempo- “_

“Você quer me encontrar?!”

Eu tentei controlar a surpresa em minha voz, mas não consegui. Acho que ela percebeu também, porque se calou por alguns segundos. Em seguida voltou a falar, na mesma hora em que eu o fiz.

_“Esquece, eu acho que- “_

“Claro, eu- “

Nós dois paramos, percebendo que falamos duas coisas contrárias ao mesmo tempo. Eu já estava pronto para começar a insistir e consertar o meu erro inicial, quando a gargalhada dela ecoou pelo autofalante do celular.

_“Está livre hoje à tarde?”_

“Estou.” Falei de imediato.

_“Tudo bem. Onde você está hospedado?”_

 

[...]

 

Ela havia marcado comigo às quatro da tarde. Já eram quatro e quinze e ela não havia aparecido. Será que ela havia desistido? Será que a namorada dela havia falado alguma merda, como a Tahlilah faria? Não tinha motivo para falar, tinha? Bom, eu achava que não. Seria só um encontro casual entre amigos. Mais nada.

Tudo bem que não éramos amigos também. Já fomos. Fomos muito amigos no passado, antes de... antes de tudo. E durante tudo também.

Não, não tinha motivo para implicância. Nós dois já tínhamos passado por cima do nosso passado, tínhamos superado tudo. Eu era noivo, ela tinha uma namorada. Não aconteceria nada entre nós dois, já não tinha clima nenhum.

Apesar de que, se eu fosse a namorada dela, não me conteria nos ciúmes. Porque, caralho, eu já estive no lugar da namorada dela _por anos_ , e eu sabia muito bem como era complicado namorar uma pessoa que tem aquele magnetismo que a Kristen tem. Eu entenderia se essa moça implicasse com nosso encontro, porque... bem, eu também implicaria.

Como já impliquei. Muitas vezes. Por muitos anos.

E Tahliah... ah, ela não precisava ficar sabendo.

Olhei novamente para o relógio no canto superior da tela do celular. Quatro e vinte e dois. Ela devia mesmo ter desistido. A namorada dela – Stella? – teria razão de ter implicado. Teria sido ótimo revê-la, mas-

“Oi!” uma mão tocou meu ombro, e eu imediatamente congelei “Desculpa o atraso, eu tive um imprevisto.”

Virei o rosto para ver a figura que se estendia à minha frente, e a respiração ficou presa em meu peito por um segundo, antes de sair de forma exalada pela boca.

Ela estava... diferente. E igual.

Mais magra, com certeza. E o cabelo acentuava o maxilar forte, os olhos verdes intensos... os ossos do rosto protuberantes, os lábios vermelhos e...

“Caramba, você está tão pequena!”

O rosto dela se contraiu por um momento, e só aí eu me dei conta da merda que eu havia falado.

“Estou o quê?”

“Nada!” me atropelei nas palavras, “Nada, você está... está ótima!”

Kristen ainda ficou me olhando _daquele_ jeito por mais alguns segundos, e ali eu me lembrei exatamente de como era me sentir intimidado por aquela figura pequena. Parecia que eu havia voltado no tempo novamente, porque, _puta que pariu_ , era ela na minha frente. De novo namorando outra pessoa, de novo carregando os mesmos traços desafiadores que me intrigavam, de novo sem nenhuma ligação importante comigo.

De novo sendo uma estranha. E, de novo, me tendo como um estranho.

“Hm...” ela murmurou, “No momento, pequeno está você.” Mordeu o lábio inferior e mexeu a cabeça e a mão direita ao mesmo tempo, “Não vai levantar para me cumprimentar?”

Assenti rapidamente, me sentindo um babaca por não tê-lo feito antes. Quase me desequilibrei, tendo que segurar na mesa, e me aproximei dela sem saber direito como cumprimenta-la. Como ex-namorados se cumprimentavam depois de anos sem se verem? Um aperto de mãos? Um afago no ombro?

Ela parecia estar melhor resolvida do que eu, porque se esticou na ponta dos pés e, como se não tivesse passado nem um dia desde a última vez em que nos vimos, envolveu meu tronco num abraço. Automaticamente meus braços circundaram seu corpo pequeno, e ela ocupou o mesmo espaço que havia ocupado por tanto tempo junto ao meu próprio corpo. Meus músculos ainda se lembravam exatamente como segura-la, mas era diferente agora, porque ela estava mais magra, com a posição mais rígida... mais tensa.

Porém, ela tinha o mesmo cheiro. Cigarros e menta, exatamente a mesma coisa. Havia um “quê” de perfume feminino e doce, coisa que eu não lembrava de vê-la usando antigamente, mas agora ela fazia propaganda para um perfume feminino. E tinha uma namorada. Não vou negar, minha garganta coçou para provar um cigarro de novo depois de sentir aquele cheiro.

“Porra, você é muito alto,” ela disse rindo, e se afastou rapidamente, tocando a ponta do nariz com o punho, “e seus olhos sempre foram azuis desse jeito?”

“Só quando eu não uso lentes,” dei de ombros e ela gargalhou antes de se sentar.

Tentei não focar naquele som, porque eu não poderia ficar com cara de bobo na frente dela.

“Sem chances de alguém ver a gente aqui?” perguntou, olhando ao redor.

Me sentei ao lado dela, imitando seu gesto. Estávamos na parte mais reservada do hotel. Eu havia pedido a Steph que conversasse com alguém para nos deixar na parte mais isolada possível. Talvez eu tenha precisado pagar algum extra, mas isso era o de menos. Precisávamos definir as prioridades da vida.

No caso, viajar pela China e Tailândia com minha noiva não entrava na lista por enquanto.

“Sem chance,” garanti.

“Bom então.” ela apoiou os dois antebraços na mesa e me olhou, o sorriso se abrindo lentamente, “Você está muito bem.”

“Ah, obrigado!” olhei para mim mesmo automaticamente, e apontei para ela com o queixo, “Você também.”

Ela deu de ombros, seu jeito ligeiramente diferente do que um dia já foi, mas muito parecido também.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, porque, caralho, eu não imaginava que fosse ser tão difícil me reencontrar com ela desse jeito, depois de tanto tempo. Eu quero dizer, talvez pela impressão que eu tinha de nosso passado, quando nosso assunto era fácil, quando a conversa fluía, quando éramos tão íntimos, mesmo desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, eu tivesse a impressão de que sempre seria assim.

Mas, não era. Não tinha como ser.

Agora, quando ela estava sentada à minha frente, mordendo o lábio inferior, podiam ser os mesmos dentes, os mesmos olhos que fitavam a mesa, a mesma pele clara que descia pelo pescoço. Mas, ela não tinha mais os cabelos castanhos, ou ruivos, ou loiros que desciam compridos até seus ombros, suas costas, seus seios. Ela não vestia mais as camisetas largas que habitavam meu corpo também. Não, os cabelos da Kristen de hoje eram curtos, com as pontas descoloridas e desordenados. Suas roupas não pertenciam a mais ninguém senão ela mesma, por mais que partilhassem do despojar das que ela usava no passado. A camiseta ainda era branca, mas nunca foi minha. Ainda era larga, mas nunca esticada pelo meu corpo.

Ela era outra pessoa.

Porém, como é que eu não sentia isso? Por que é que, mesmo com tantas diferenças em sua aparência, em sua postura, em seu jeito, em seu corpo... por que é que eu não sentia verdadeiramente que era outra pessoa? Por que é que o meu corpo não repelia o dela?

Sabe aquela sensação ruim de quando você se encontra com uma ex-namorada e vê que aquela é outra pessoa, e que você não se imagina fisicamente a ela novamente? Quando seu corpo literalmente repele aquela pessoa que um dia ele aconchegou e amou?

Aquela sensação não estava aqui. Não existia.

Respirei fundo, tal constatação me pegando de surpresa. O que eu senti no meu peito naquele momento era um sentimento esquisito, um misto de medo, pânico, surpresa e _conforto_. Engoli seco, sentindo o impulso de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Mas o que é que eu estava pensando também? Que seria fácil? Que conversaríamos como dois velhos amigos, sem ressentimentos, que se reúnem com o intuito de relembra tempos antigos e divertidos?

Eu precisava ir embora. Inventar uma desculpa, voltar para o meu quarto de hotel e ligar para a _porra_ da minha noiva só para ocupar a minha cabeça com tudo o que fosse oposto à figura a minha frente. Porque esta havia sido uma má ideia.

Provavelmente ela pensava a mesma coisa, porque seu rosto se contorcia enquanto ela se recusava a desviar o olhar da mesa de mármore. Por vezes, franzia o cenho e assentia sozinha, sempre com os olhos baixos, sempre mordendo o lábio inferior ou pressionando os lábios um contra o outro. Sua garganta se mexia algumas vezes, como se ela deglutisse a saliva grossa que se formava na boca rosada. Estávamos os dois nos deparando com o erro absurdo que cometemos ao nos encontrar; constatando o absurdo que era lidar com o passado como se este estivesse resolvido.

Porque, se eu achei que o tempo havia curado e resolvido tudo com o seu passar e com a distância... aqui, agora, a energia e o clima ao redor de nós dois mostrava o contrário.

“Hm...” ouvi o murmúrio da voz feminina rouca, e arregalei os olhos, “eu vi... vi um filme seu.”

Franzi o cenho, estranhando.

“Qual filme?”

“ _The Lost City of Z_.”

Arfei, sem conseguir disfarçar minha surpresa.

Eu havia visto todos os filmes que ela fez nos últimos anos, mas isso era porque eu era um verdadeiro _babaca_. Eu _sempre_ fui louco pela atuação dela, foi o motivo pelo qual decidi me candidatar a fazer Crepúsculo em primeiro lugar, mas, _quê?!_

“Você assistiu a _The Lost City of Z_?” perguntei, a surpresa explícita em minha voz.

Ela assentiu, mais uma vez olhando para a mesa. Seu olhar levantou, ela cerrou os olhos levemente e continuou assentindo até prosseguir a fala.

“Assisti. Foi legal.”

Abri a boca, assentindo lentamente, ainda sem conseguir processar muito bem a informação. Em seguida, tomei ar para responder, mas ela me atropelou noutra fala:

“E _The Rover_ ,” Kristen me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez na tarde, “Vi _The Rover_ também.”

“Você tem assistido a filmes meus?!”

Talvez o tom desacreditado de minha voz tenha a deixado sem graça, porque o topo de suas bochechas tomou um rubor cor de rosa antigo que se espalhou por todo o seu pescoço e sumiu pela gola da camisa branca que ela vestia.

“Eu gosto do estilo dos filmes.”

“Não, você não gosta.”

Fiquei com vontade de morder a língua no mesmo instante em que as palavras deixaram a minha boca. Os olhos arregalados dela eram a resposta que eu precisava para entender que aquele comentário _não havia sido bem pensado_. Não havia sido pensado, na verdade.

“Eu só quis dizer que- “ eu comecei a me explicar.

“Não, eu entendi.” ela disse, e exalou uma risada pelo nariz, “E você tem razão. De certa forma.”

Engoli seco, não entendendo muito bem o que ela queria dizer com o “de certa forma”, mas resolvi não explorar aquele assunto. Já bastava a minha vergonha inicial.

“Eu...” comecei depois de alguns segundos, “vi seus filmes também.”

O que eu vi nos olhos dela naquele instante foi alívio. Seus ombros baixaram no mesmo instante, e ela deu o sorriso mais verdadeiro até agora. Apoiou os dois antebraços na mesa, os dentes ainda apertando o lábio inferior.

“Qual deles?” ao fim das palavras, havia um sorriso torto em sua boca, provavelmente porque ela havia repetido as minhas próprias palavras.

“Todos.”

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas reagiu da forma que provavelmente reagiria a qualquer _merda_ que eu fizesse – que não tivesse grandes consequências, é claro – há alguns anos: ela gargalhou. A risada começou baixa, contida. Mas foi só ela olhar para mim, que seu rosto começou a ficar cada vez mais vermelho, e a gargalhada cada vez mais alta, a ponto de ela jogar a cabeça para trás e ter os olhos brilhantes em lágrimas.

Eu até tentei dar uma risada sem graça, mas estava meio difícil, porque _caralho_ , será que eu era mesmo patético a esse ponto? Eu quero dizer, não era assim tão grave ter visto todos os filmes dela, era? Ela sabia que eu sempre fui um puta fã do trabalho dela de qualquer maneira, antes de qualquer coisa. Era natural, todos os meus amigos sabiam que eu fazia isso, souberam que eu faria isso se algum dia nós terminássemos antes mesmo disso acontecer. Ela, que me conhecia tão bem, deveria saber disso há muito tempo.

Não é?

“Que foi?” perguntei quando a risada dela não cessou, e começou a me deixar constrangido demais.

“Nada!” ela negou com a cabeça, “É só que...” Kristen respirou fundo, encostando-se na cadeira. Riu por mais alguns segundos consigo mesma, tocou o canto dos olhos para limpar as lágrimas de riso, e expirou pela boca, os lábios formando um ligeiro bico. “é só que...” ela sorriu, negando com a cabeça enquanto olhava para baixo, para, em seguida, levantar o olhar em minha direção, “eu estava tão nervosa pra te falar essa merda, enquanto você...”

Quando ela caiu na gargalhada de novo, eu não consegui segurar, e ri junto com ela. Quer dizer, ela não estava rindo _de mim_. Estava rindo dela mesma, então, tudo bem.

“Você estava nervosa para falar que viu meus filmes?”

“Sim!” exclamou, ainda rindo, “E eu vi todos os seus também. Você é mais corajoso do que eu para falar.”

Meu riso morreu na garganta, porque isso certamente a deixava no mesmo patamar que eu. Provavelmente ela não tinha as mesmas razões e sentimentos para assistir a meus trabalhos que eu tinha para assistir aos dela. Mesmo assim, era _muito_ estranho pensar que estávamos fazendo a mesma coisa pelas costas um do outro.

“É mesmo?”

“É!” Kristen assentiu. Tocou a ponta do nariz com o punho e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. “E o que você achou?”

Dei de ombros.

“Minha opinião a seu respeito nunca mudou. Continuo te achando a melhor atriz da nossa geração.”

O sorriso dela se alargou pelo rosto fino. Ela continuou olhando pra baixo, do jeito que sempre fazia quando ficava com vergonha de alguma coisa, e notei que, depois de minhas palavras, eu não tinha mais nada para falar.

“Eu...” começou, “eu acho o mesmo de você. Você sabe.”

Na verdade, eu não sabia. Bem, eu já soube. Já soube porque ela sempre falava, e, para falar a verdade, sempre achei que ela falasse porque ficava sem graça porque eu sempre dizia isso dela. Ela tentava ser uma namorada carinhosa, no fim das contas, e talvez ela achasse que eu ficaria chateado se não recebesse o mesmo elogio vindo dela.

Assenti, mas ela pressionou.

“Não, eu acho mesmo.” Encarei seus olhos meio duvidoso, e Kristen estalou a língua, esticando a mão para tocar meu braço sobre a mesa, “Sempre achei. Estou ansiosa para assistir _Good Time_ , se você quer saber.”

Naquele momento, duas coisas me deixaram sem reação:

A primeira foi o fato de ela ter mencionado meu próximo filme, que nem havia começado a ser divulgado ainda. Como ela saberia daquilo, se a mídia ainda não falava sobre?

A segunda, foi o toque de seus dedos em meu braço.

Pode parecer besteira, visto que aquele toque era verdadeiramente insignificante perto do que já fizemos juntos, dos locais que já toquei em seu corpo, das incontáveis vezes em que aquelas mãos percorreram o meu. Mas isso havia acontecido pela última vez há quatro anos. O toque dela em meu braço naquela hora era a singeleza de um movimento que há muito não acontecia mais.

Tudo isso significou uma onda que passou pelo meu corpo, a quentura que partiu diretamente da ponta dos dedos dela, subindo pelo meu braço e alcançando meu peito, aquecendo-o. Talvez eu tenha reagido mal novamente, porque ela, ao perceber o meu silêncio repentino, tirou os dedos de minha pele e limpou a garganta, encostando-se novamente na cadeira, tossindo na mão.

“Obrigado!” falei baixo, “É sempre bom ouvir um elogio.”

Ela assentiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Me amaldiçoei silenciosamente, porque eu estava estragando tudo. Já não bastava esse clima horroroso, eu tinha que ficar fazendo comentários idiotas e reagindo feito um otário a um simples toque.

“E então... o que te fez me procurar?”

Kristen me olhou, sua cabeça ainda ligeiramente voltada para baixo, mas se posicionou melhor na cadeira antes de responder.

“Hm... a Katy. Perry. Katy Perry.” Ela apontou para trás com o dedão, como se nossa amiga em comum estivesse por perto. “Me encontrei com ela no evento e... e ela comentou que tinha te encontrado e tal.”

Tentei repassar minha conversa com Katy na cabeça, e me lembrei de que eu tinha me esquecido completamente de “explicar” minha menção a Kristen. Ela tinha ameaçado perguntar para garota à minha frente, mas eu sinceramente não achava que ela estivesse falando sério.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

“Ela falou?”

“Falou,” assentiu. “Aí eu lembrei que a gente tinha combinado de fazer alguma coisa quando você me mandou aquela mensagem no meu aniversário, e nunca marcou porra nenhuma, então... sei lá.”

“Culpa minha, eu acho.” dei de ombros, “Eu devia ter te ‘dado o toque’ quando eu estava em Los Angeles.”

“Eu não estava em LA da última vez que você esteve, de qualquer maneira.” Franzi o cenho com suas palavras, e ela pareceu ter percebido o que disse, arregalando os olhos e se apressando em acrescentar, “Eu acho. Pelo que eu ouvi alguém dizer. Alguém tipo- “

“Os boatos correm, eu sei como é.”

Ela assentiu rapidamente, desesperada para fugir do assunto.

“E, depois a Katy... é, eu falei com a Katy... quer dizer,” ela apertou os olhos, tentando voltar para o raciocínio inicial, “a Katy me falou que você estava aqui,” disse, ainda de olhos fechados, apontando novamente para trás com o dedo polegar, “e eu decidi te chamar, porque havíamos deixado isso por cima no meu aniversário. É isso.”

Kristen abriu os olhos depois do fim de sua sentença, e eu quase sorri ao vê-la daquela maneira. Ah, sim. Esses trejeitos eu conhecia. Essa maneira de conversar desenhando em gestos os seus pensamentos ao redor dela mesma, de se interromper e de não conseguir acompanhar com palavras o raciocínio rápido que ela tinha... isso era antigo. Encantador na mesma medida, mas ainda assim, antigo.

“Você quer fumar, não quer?”

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“Hm...” mordeu o lábio inferior, “eu... você não fuma mais.”

“Não,” neguei com a cabeça, “mas você fuma. E quer fumar agora.”

Seu maxilar tencionou por dois segundos antes que ela começasse a assentir, os olhos piscando depressa, as mãos saindo de cima da mesa para irem provavelmente para os bolsos da calça jeans gasta e larga.

“É, mais ou menos.” deu de ombros, “Mas não vou, eu sei que é chato ficar perto de fumantes quando você não é um. Ou não é mais.”

“Eu não me importo.” Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas interrompi, “Sério. Pode acender, se você quiser. Não me importo. A galera toda ainda fuma, Kris, eu estou acostumado.”

Ela ainda me fitou por alguns segundos antes de se remexer para puxar o maço dos – mesmos – Malboros do bolso da frontal da calça. O isqueiro estava dentro do maço, e era preto, como sempre.

Não vou mentir e dizer que eu não fiquei com vontade de tragar de novo naquele momento. Mas, provavelmente a minha vontade tinha muito mais a ver com o ritual que ela fazia, que ainda era o mesmo – colocar o cigarro apagado na boca, mirar o isqueiro em sua ponta, tentar acender o isqueiro algumas vezes, semicerrar os olhos quando a chama se aparecer e encosta-la na ponta do cigarro – do que com a nicotina em si.

“Valeu,” ela murmurou, o cigarro balançando entre seus lábios enquanto ela falava e guardava novamente seus objetos, “vou tentar ficar só neste.”

“Não se preocupe.” Sorri levemente. “Eu estou acostumado.”

Ela assentiu, tragando longamente por um segundo antes de assoprar a fumaça o mais distante possível de mim.

“Tom ainda fuma?” perguntou baixinho.

“Bem menos. Por causa da Marlowe e tal.”

Ela arfou, pegando o cigarro entre os dedos do meio e indicador para falar animada:

“A filha dele!” sorriu, “ _Fuck_ , ela deve estar linda!”

Sorri, me lembrando da menininha que era a cara do meu amigo.

“É,” assenti, “ela é encantadora.”

Kristen assentiu, tragando mais um pouco do cigarro e assoprando novamente antes de responder.

“Você tem muito contato com ela? Com eles, aliás.”

“Menos com a Sienna, especialmente depois que ela e Tom terminaram. Mas a Marlowe adora a Tahlilah, então...”

“Tahlilah?” ela franziu o cenho. Aguardei alguns segundos, pensando que ela se lembraria. “Eu conheço?”

Pressionei meus lábios juntos e engoli seco.

“Minha... minha noiva.”

Eu nunca pensei que usaria aquela palavra numa conversa com Kristen não me referindo a ela mesma. A “minha noiva” durante algum tempo foi ela. Ela foi quem carregou no dedo o anel que eu mandei gravar meu nome com minha própria letra. Foi com ela que eu fiz planos de um casamento às escondidas, em algum lugar no norte da Europa, durante a porra da Aurora Boreal ou alguma merda dessas.

Era com ela que eu mal podia esperar para esse dia chegar.

E ele nunca chegou.

“Ah!” ela disse, assentindo rápida e intensamente, “É claro. É que eu nunca me lembro do nome de verdade dela, porque ela usa-”

“FKA.” Assenti. “É. Mas o nome dela é Tahlilah.”

“E…” Kristen arqueou as sobrancelhas, o rubor cobrindo suas orelhas, “e quando vocês se casam?”

Me deu vontade de rir naquela hora. Sinceramente. Eu estava noivo, é. Mas quando eu ia me casar? Eu não fazia a _menor ideia_. Na verdade, acho que o pedido de casamento que fiz a Tahlilah podia ser fruto de uma empolgação, ou talvez do medo dos trinta anos. Eu quero dizer, eu estava mesmo envelhecendo, e, sei lá, precisava formar uma família. Tahlilah era a minha namorada da época, nos gostávamos o suficiente, nos dávamos bem. Por que não?

Mas e por que sim, também? O desejo de me casar nunca veio do fundo do peito, da alma ou qualquer merda dessas. Era, sei lá, conveniente. Confortável?

Dei de ombros, e não consegui falar mais nada.

“O quê?” ela perguntou, estranhando, “Não tem a data ainda?”

Suspirei, cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga. Estudei seu rosto curioso por um momento antes de desabafar.

“Não sei se vai acontecer.”

“Ah!” ela arfou e sua garganta se movimentou novamente. Seus dentes frontais sumiram dentro dos lábios finos “Entendi.”

“Provavelmente nosso encontro vai acabar de foder com tudo.” Kristen arregalou os olhos, “Não que isto seja um encontro. Só… um encontro entre amigos? Uma conversa, talv-”

“Eu entendi,” ela assentiu, “Olha, Rob, eu realmente não quero te causar nenhum problema. De verdade. Nós podemos ir embora e eu prometo que-”

“Não,” toquei o braço que ela usava para apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro, “não, está tudo bem. Eu não devia ter falado isso.”

Eu devia ficar calado agora. Parecia que estávamos voltando ao fim de 2007 e todo o ano de 2008, quando eu a havia conhecido e ficava passando vergonha atrás de vergonha para chamar atenção.

“Mas, sério,” ela disse, sua posição na cadeira mais reta, como se pronta para se levantar qualquer momento, “eu posso ir embora. Não quero causar problemas com a sua noiva, Robert.”

“Não vai causar problema nenhum,” respondi, minha mão ainda tocando o braço dela, “fica tranquila. Eu quis fazer uma piada, e foi de muito mau gosto. Esquece o que eu disse.”

O olhar que ela me lançou dizia exatamente o que nós dois sabíamos: eu não havia mentido. Não foi uma piada de mau gosto. No fundo, eu sabia que, se Tahlilah descobrisse que me encontrei com Kristen num hotel enquanto estava em Paris, as coisas ficariam feias demais para que conseguíssemos pensar em superar, ou tivéssemos vontade para isso. Eu conhecia Tahlilah, e Kristen me conhecia bem. A verdade estava na expressão que eu carregava, e eu conseguia enxergar isso nos olhos dela.

Porém, ela deve ter visto, também, que eu realmente não queria que ela fosse embora. Não queria, porque provavelmente um encontro como este não aconteceria novamente. Não encontraríamos outra oportunidade, não haveria Katy para intermediar o nosso contato. Não teríamos nenhum outro motivo. Eu queria que ela ficasse, e lidaria com as consequências disso depois.

“Tudo bem,” ela suspirou e voltou a se encostar na cadeira, “Mas se você- “

“Eu me entendo com a Tahlilah.” Garanti. “E ela nem vai saber disso aqui também.”

O sorriso que sorriu nos lábios de Kristen naquele momento foi torto. Ela olhou para baixo antes de me fitar daquele jeito de sempre, e apoiou os antebraços nos joelhos para se aproximar levemente.

“Estamos vivendo uma aventura então,” sua voz diminuiu em tom, “porque eu também vim escondida da minha namorada.”

Gargalhei alto, porque, _fuck_! Ela havia mentido para a namorada dela para vir se encontrar comigo. Era errado ficar feliz por causa disso, mas era simplesmente impossível não me alegrar, e mais, não me _divertir_ com o fato de nós dois fazermos uso da mesma artimanha para nos encontrarmos.

“É sério?”

“É,” ela assentiu, rindo também. “não vai falar isso por aí...” Kristen se aproximou, sussurrando, “mas, eu falei para ela que eu tinha uma reunião com o escritório francês da Chanel.”

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

“Não vai te dar problemas com ela?”

“Só se ela descobrir.”

A partir daquele momento, eu me senti extremamente desconfortável. Não com o fato de ela estar mencionando a existência de sua namorada, ou de que estava mentindo para a mesma para se encontrar comigo. Meu desconforto foi físico, porque, _puta que pariu_ , se aquela piscadela de olho que ela me deu não foi direto para o meu _pau_ , eu não sei o que aconteceu.

Pior do que sair me encontrar com minha ex às escondidas de minha noiva, era ficar com tesão por saber que ela fazia o mesmo. E de uma forma bem mais literal.

“Vou guardar segredo.” Tentei fazer piada para que o tesão e o maldito desconforto não chegassem a minha voz.

“Conto com isso,” ela mordeu o lábio inferior, me olhando por alguns segundos, “Não é esquisito para você?”

Ficar duro com você dando _migué_ na sua namorada para me encontrar? Bastante.

“O quê?”

“Me ver. Com uma namorada.” Ela piscou seguidas vezes antes de completar, “Não que você esteja propriamente _me vendo_ com ela, mas você entendeu.”

Considerei aquilo por um momento antes de responder.

“Não,” conclui por fim. “você nunca escondeu de mim a sua orientação sexual, Kristen.”

“Mas a possibilidade é diferente da efetividade.”

Franzi o cenho ao pensar naquilo.

“Eu posso ser sincero?”

“É para isso que eu estou aqui.”

Nos encaramos nos olhos por um momento e eu podia _jurar_ que estava vendo o quanto ela estava nervosa e ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir. Não pude deixar de pensar que, talvez, isso tivesse acontecido por um longo momento: será que ela, ao longo dos anos, havia se perguntado o que eu acharia do fato de ela estar publicamente namorando mulheres?

“Bom,” comecei e apoiei o antebraço esquerdo e o cotovelo direito na mesa. Passei a mão por meus cabelos por um momento, tentando organizar o pensamento. “No início foi estranho sim. Mas não porque era com uma mulher. Era porque era você com outra pessoa. Entende?”

O peito dela arfou por um segundo, e ela assentiu, os olhos ardendo em mim.

“Sim.”

“E talvez...” parei com a boca entreaberta, uma palavra morrendo em minha boca. Tirei os olhos de foco, e ri comigo mesmo, “isso vai parecer muito machista da minha parte, eu já peço desculpas.” Ela exalou uma risada pelo nariz e assentiu. “Talvez... talvez seja melhor ver você com uma mulher do que com um homem.”

Talvez eu não devesse ter falado aquilo, mas era a verdade. Eu não conseguiria mentir quando ela estava na minha frente.

Era machismo? Provavelmente. Ou algo parecido com isso e fundamentado na cultura patriarcal, mas era verdadeiramente o meu sentimento. Ver Kristen com uma mulher doía menos, embora eu soubesse que o sentimento que ela tinha por sua namorada (e provavelmente por todas as outras namoradas que já teve) não era menor ou tinha menor valor do que o que um dia ela teve por mim.

“Eu acho que consigo entender o seu raciocínio...” ela disse depois de alguns instantes, olhando sem foco, “embora não consiga me colocar no seu lugar, porque você nunca ficou com um homem.”

Ri baixo, me concentrando na unha de meu dedão que crescia torta.

“É, nunca fiquei.”

“Eu também não,” a sentença me fez arregalar os olhos, porque, bem, eu exista e nós não só ficamos, como namoramos e fomos noivos. “quer dizer!” ela apertou os olhos, gesticulando aos montes enquanto continuava sua fala. “Não fiquei com nenhum outro homem depois de você.”

Tudo bem aquilo era novo. Novo, porque, mesmo que ela não tivesse saído publicamente com nenhum homem desde o nosso fim, isso não queria dizer que ela não tivesse ficado com ninguém.

“É sério?”

Ela assentiu, correndo as duas mãos pelo cabelo curto e, em seguida, descendo uma delas para debaixo da mesa.

“É!” assentiu, “Posso fumar outro?”

Ri baixo, assentindo.

“Fica à vontade.”

O ritual de tirar o cigarro do maço, coloca-lo entre os lábios, mirar o isqueiro e tragar se repetiu. Ela assoprou a fumaça, agora menos consciente da distância entre esta e meu rosto.

“Não sei te dizer o que aconteceu.” Começou, a fumaça saindo por seus lábios enquanto ela falava. “Mas... terminar... terminar...” ela apontou para mim e para ela por três vezes, “Doeu. Doeu pra caralho.”

“Eu sei.” Respondi sincero.

“Não, mas doeu mesmo.” Continuou, afirmando como se eu não tivesse entendido o que ela quis dizer, “Doeu muito, Rob, muito. Talvez pelo jeito como eu saí da sua vida, você tenha achado que tenha sido fácil para mim, mas não foi. Foi... dilacerante.”

“Eu sei, Kristen. Eu nunca achei que foi fácil para você.”

Ela fechou os olhos na próxima tragada e, depois de alguns segundos, exalou-a para baixo.

“E aí... não sei. Pensar em ficar com outro cara que não fosse você era... era como se eu estivesse te tr-“

Kristen se interrompeu, e eu entendia exatamente o motivo daquilo. A palavra “traição” era proibida para nós, porque tinha um peso horrível em nossa relação, ou no que sobrou dela. Ainda doía, se eu pensasse. A velha ferida de dor fina e constante, que devia ser vedada e cuidada para não incomoda demais.

“Deve ser uma sensação esquisita.” Me limitei a dizer.

Ela assentiu, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, mesmo a contragosto.

Eu queria dizer que eu achava engraçado que ela sentisse aquilo. Queria perguntar se era porque ela tinha muita vergonha do que havia acontecido em 2012, e porque aquilo havia deixado marcas tão profundas nela quanto em mim. Queria perguntar se ela achava que um dia superaria isso, e se voltaria a se encontrar com homens novamente.

Entretanto eu não tinha coragem. E acho que também não devia falar nada, porque _não era da minha conta_.

“A sua namorada é linda,” comentei, tentando voltar a deixar o clima mais leve.

Funcionou, porque ela sorriu, olhando para os dedos.

“Ela é mesmo.”

“E você... gosta dela?”

O olhar dela queimou em meu rosto por alguns segundos antes que ela voltasse a levar o cigarro aos lábios e tragasse.

“Gosto.” Respondeu simplesmente. Assenti, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. “Você gosta da sua noiva?”

“Gosto.” Imitei sua resposta.

E o clima havia voltado a ficar pesado novamente, porque em nós dois, eu tinha certeza, havia a mesma sentença muda: não era a mesma coisa.

Engoli seco, incomodado. Pelo menos meu incômodo agora vinha por outro motivo, e minhas calças não estavam mais apertadas na virilha.

“Bom,” cruzei as mãos sobre a mesa. “pelo menos agora você tem algo novo a me ensinar.” Ela franziu o cenho, não entendendo a quê eu me referia. Torci os lábios num sorriso e me aproximei para falar mais baixo. “Sexo oral feminino não é uma coisa simples de se fazer. Você sabe a prática dos dois lados agora.”

Foi um comentário idiota, mas funcionou para fazê-la rir. E ela riu bastante, até ficar vermelha e soltar lágrimas pelos olhos. O cigarro foi momentaneamente esquecido no cinzeiro.

“Rob, você continua lindo e tal,” arregalei os olhos, tencionando _por inteiro_ quando ela correu o olhar por meu corpo. “mas... sabe como é, a Stella é meio ciumenta. Duvido que ela ia topar um ménage.”

“Pelo amor de Deus, não!” exclamei antes de conseguir me controlar, e Kristen gargalhou novamente. “Por Deus, Kris! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer com essa piada idiota!”

“Eu sei!” ela gargalhou, gesticulando em negação. “Eu sei, tudo bem. Eu só quis curtir com a sua cara.”

“E a Tahlilah me mataria de qualquer jeito!”

Mataria a todos nós, provavelmente.

“Sobre o que você disse:” ela apontou o dedo para mim e em seguida levou-o aos lábios, com a expressão pensativa enquanto assentia. “Eu tenho a minha técnica, não vou mentir...” mordeu o lábio inferior. “mas você era bom nisso... muito...muito bom.”

Tudo bem, a _porra_ do tesão tinha voltado com tudo agora. De uma só vez. Principalmente porque quando ela disse o “muito, muito bom”, ela tinha os olhos fechados, sinceramente parecendo se lembrar da época em que eu... em que eu fazia esse tipo de coisa com ela.

Não que eu também não me lembrasse.

E com mais frequência do que era admissível.

“Hm...”

“Tá legal, me desculpa,” ela disse, seu rosto corado.

“Não, não tem problema.” tentei rir para abafar o constrangimento, “Eu só fiquei meio surpreso. Está tudo bem.”

Kristen ainda estava corada quando assentiu, pressionando o restante do cigarro contra o cinzeiro e assoprando a última tragada para o alto. Ela limpou a garganta e se posicionou melhor na cadeira, sentando-se sobre uma das pernas.

“Vai, me conta da sua família... como está a sua mãe? Seu pai?!”

“Hm, bem...” cocei a parte de trás da cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da cadeira em seguida, “mamãe está impaciente por um neto desde que Marlowe nasceu. E meu pai continua igual.”

“Ah!” Kristen sorriu, “Eu lembro como ela era louca para ser avó.”

Engoli seco me lembrando de como minha mãe ficou triste quando Kristen e eu terminamos antes de termos um filho juntos. Quem via a figura a minha frente não fazia ideia do quanto ela e minha mãe tricotavam a respeito de bebês e crianças. A frustração de minha mãe foi enorme.

“Pois é. Os três filhos dela falharam nessa missão. Ela se consola com a filha do Tom.”

“Ah, mas você ainda é jovem...” ela pausou, parecendo querer ponderar as palavras. “e... vai se casar. Talvez o desejo dela se realize.”

Pois eu achava que ela se frustraria de novo.

“É, talvez.” A descrença era óbvia em minha voz. “E você? Desistiu de ser mãe?”

Aquela pergunta a incomodou. Profundamente, eu diria. Sua expressão mudou, ela olhou para baixo por um tempo. Depois suspirou e revirou os olhos.

“Já tem algum tempo que eu não penso nisso.” Ela negou com a cabeça rapidamente, fechando os olhos e arqueando as sobrancelhas. “Não sei.”

Se fosse seguir o mesmo raciocínio do fato de ela não ter ficado com nenhum outro homem depois de mim, talvez ela não quisesse pensar em ter outros filhos que não fossem os meus.

Revirei os olhos internamente para meu pensamento estupidamente otimista. Eu e minha velha mania de refletir meus sentimentos e expectativas nos das outras pessoas.

“Entendo.” Murmurei.

“E você?”

“A mesma coisa, eu acho. Por enquanto, os meus cachorros bastam.” E foi então que me lembrei, e arfei, “Ei! Como estão Bear e Bernie?”

O rosto de Kristen se iluminou na mesma hora. Ela sorriu, o clima ficando mais leve imediatamente.

“Estão ótimos! Estão ficando velhos, Bear não tem mais aquele pique todo para brincar, mas continua um amor... super carinhoso, como sempre. E Bernie é quase a mesma coisa, embora demore mais para se cansar. Os dois se dão bem com meus outros bichos.”

Meu coração se apertou ao pensar nos animais que um dia criamos juntos. Me separar deles para não ter que separá-los doeu mais do que eu pensei que doeria, mas também me ajudou a não ter vínculos visíveis com Kristen. Nosso plano inicial era que ela ficasse com nossa casa, nossos objetos – porque eu não queria mesmo nada daquilo, era material suficiente para me acabar em lembranças estúpidas e masoquistas – e que eu ficasse com nossos bichos. Mas não deu. Não deu, porque foi só ela me ligar chorando de saudade dos cachorros, que eu tive que deixá-los com ela também.

“Fico feliz. Fizemos bem em não separá-los então.”

A expressão dela se contorceu em agonia.

“Eu fico tão triste toda vez que penso naquilo. Caralho, Rob, faz uns quatro anos que você não os vê... e eles eram seus também.”

Doía em mim também, mas não havia muito o que eu podia fazer. Dei de ombros.

“Foi necessário à época.”

“Mas, não é mais necessário hoje,” ela disse rapidamente, “não é? Você pode ir vê-los, se quiser. Ou eu posso deixa-los com você se algum dia você vier para LA com tempo.” Olhei meio desacreditado, e ela pressionou. “É sério! Eles amariam te ver.”

E eu amaria ver os meus velhos filhos com ela.

“E sua namorada?”

Kristen revirou os olhos.

“Ela não tem nada com isso. Bear e Bernie são meus e seus. Vieram muito, muito antes dela.” Afirmou. “E sua noiva?”

A resistência de Kristen em falar o nome de Tahlilah me deu vontade de rir, mas me contive.

“Eles vieram antes dela.”

“Então está combinado!” ela se animou. “Vamos marcar quando você estiver em LA, eles podem passar um tempo com você.”

Assenti, começando a sentir um pouco da empolgação.

“Dividindo a guarda dos filhos?” brinquei.

“Depois de anos brigando com o juiz, chegamos num acordo.”

Gargalhamos juntos por algum tempo. Brinquei com a ponta dos meus próprios dedos por alguns segundos, ainda rindo.

“Espero que tivéssemos sido mais consequentes se nossos filhos fossem humanos.”

“Até parece que você deixaria crianças nossas só comigo, Robert,” Kristen revirou os olhos, “isso nunca aconteceria.”

Considerei por um momento

“Nem por um segundo.”

“Exato.” Ela riu. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, parecendo considerar. “Teriam sido crianças bonitas.”

Se se parecessem com ela, eu não tinha a menor dúvida.

“Lindas, eu diria.”

Nesse momento, o celular dela tocou. Kristen deu um pulo, assustada, e eu acompanhei o movimento. Rimos por um segundo enquanto ela me pedia desculpas e tirava o telefone celular do bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

“Oi,” disse baixinho, olhando para baixo e mordendo o lábio inferior. “Hm, não. Ainda não.” Me olhou por dois segundos e voltou a encarar a mesa, “Não, não é nada. Está tudo bem. Para cá?” arregalou os olhos, “Por quê?” Seu peito se encheu e a garganta se mexeu, “Ah. Mas eu acho melhor a gente se encontrar noutro- Hm. Tá. Não, tudo bem. Tudo bem. Até.”

Ela desligou o telefone, falando um _“fuck”_ bem baixinho enquanto fitava a tela do celular.

“Sua namorada?”

Kristen assentiu.

“Está vindo para cá.” Apertou os olhos e gesticulou. “Digo, para o escritório da Chanel. Me encontrar.”

Arregalei os olhos.

“E você não está no escritório da Chanel.”

“Vou precisar estar. Em, tipo, quinze minutos.” Kristen me fitou e fez uma careta, “Caralho, me perdoa, Rob.”

Eu _quase_ ri daquela sentença, porque eu já tinha ouvido isso antes, em situações muito piores, por circunstâncias infinitamente mais agonizantes. Novamente ela me pedia desculpas, novamente por ter que ir embora por causa de outra pessoa à qual ela tinha um laço. Outra pessoa que não era eu.

“Não, tudo bem. Vai lá.”

“Sério, eu queria muito ficar.” Ela disse já se levantando, “Mesmo. Eu amei me encontrar com você. De verdade.”

Me levantei da mesa também, meio incerto do que fazer.

“Foi bom te ver.” Afirmei. “Acho que não precisamos esperar outros quatro anos para fazer isso acontecer de novo. Porque está tudo bem e tal.”

Mais ou menos, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

“Por favor! E não vai demorar nem quatro _meses_ mais. Você tem que ver os bebês!”

O mais cômico daquele momento não era a forma que ela chamava Bear e Bernie de bebês, porque aquilo costumava ser um hábito, e soou natural. A questão maior era o fato de ela estar com os braços esticados para me abraçar.

E o abraço em questão não foi como aquele que demos quando ela chegou. Não, longe disso. O campo magnético agora estava mais intenso, porque ele havia se intensificado com os assuntos proibidos que tocamos nesta conversa, e com todo o clima que sempre crescia ao redor de nós. Não tinha jeito, era sempre isso que aconteceria. O corpo dela se moldou ao meu e eu me permiti afundar o rosto em seu pescoço nu, agradecendo silenciosamente pela falta dos fios longos e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo falta deles e do perfume de xampu que sempre carregavam.

“Eu gosto muito, muito de você.” Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. “Nunca duvide disso, por favor.”

“Gosto muito de você também.” Respondi no mesmo tom. “E nunca duvidei.”

Ela se afastou por um momento, e achei que nosso abraço fosse se encerrar, mas Kristen continuou na ponta dos pés, me olhando intensamente, ainda com o corpo colado ao meu.

“Você é _foda_. Parabéns por tudo. Pelo seu trabalho, pelo seu esforço... eu tenho muito orgulho de você.” Sorriu. “Viu?”

Eu me senti um menino de novo quando só consegui sorrir e assenti. Tive vontade de falar o quanto eu era orgulhoso dela, o quanto eu havia acompanhado de perto cada trabalho que ela fez, o quanto eu desejava que as coisas tivessem funcionado para nós. Mas, não consegui.

Não simplesmente por falta de coragem, ou de tato. Mas porque, naquele momento, toda a tensão do ar se acumulou no espaço que havia entre nossos rostos que, parando para reparar, era muito pequeno. E diminuía. Diminuía e diminuía, e não dava para saber se era porque eu me inclinava para baixo, ou se porque ela se esticava em minha direção. Talvez um misto dos dois. Assisti a cena que parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, sentindo aquela força _esquisita_ agir sobre nós dois fisicamente pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, e observei seu rosto até que ele estivesse próximo o bastante para seus olhos se fecharem. Quando o verde sumiu, meu coração foi à boca, porque era impossível acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo novamente. Minha boca salivou, e chequei sua expressão tranquila mais uma vez antes de fechar meus próprios olhos e me concentrar na respiração quente que saía dos lábios entreabertos dela e batiam diretamente nos meus. Angulei o meu rosto, me orgulhando da memória muscular que eu tinha, e finalmente terminei de encurtar a distância.

Quando nossos lábios se encostaram, foi como se uma corrente elétrica forte tivesse passado por nós dois. Foi tão forte, que nos obrigou a nos manter parados por um segundo, e nos afastamos por milímetros, nos olhando nos olhos por dois segundos antes de fecharmos os olhos novamente e voltar à posição anterior.

Antes que pudéssemos completar o beijo que me estava entalado na garganta, ela pulou de susto. E pulou para longe. E me mantive no lugar, sentindo o ar gelado no rosto, a distância que agora crescia entre nossos corpos aumentando. Levou cinco segundos até que eu percebesse que ela não estava mais colada a mim, e que o som irritante que preenchia o ar era do telefone dela tocando.

“Caralho!” Xingou alto, “Inferno, inferno, inferno!” Apertou os olhos. “Preciso ir, Rob. Preciso ir, a gente se fala! Mas, a gente se fala mesmo!”

Só deu tempo de acenar, e ela já corria em direção ao saguão do hotel.

Eu nem queria pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer, porque eu certamente piraria. Deixaria para raciocinar e processar os acontecimentos deste encontro mais tarde, quando eu não conseguisse dormir a noite repassando cada palavra dita. Para esquecer os últimos momentos, eu teria que fumar o cigarro do qual senti o gosto nos lábios dela.

Havia muita coisa que eu queria falar. Muito assunto para colocar em dia... não havíamos falado dos meus amigos da Inglaterra, que haviam sido amigos dela também. Ela não havia me contado nada de CJ e Suzie, não mencionou o prêmio que ganhou na França, não me falou do projeto que estava produzindo agora. Eu não havia falado sobre minhas expectativas com _Good Time_ , não havia perguntado sobre os irmãos dela.

Porém, eu sabia que não podia. Ex-namorados não se encontram, em primeiro lugar. Não era o meu lugar querer saber da vida dela, e muito menos beija-la na boca em despedida.

Havia acabado há quatro anos. E ela tinha voltado novamente para outra pessoa depois de ter se perdido em assuntos comigo por horas. Podia ser um ciclo, quem sabe? Mas agora, eu também tinha um alguém para quem voltar.

 

[...]

 

“Robert! Como foi que eu não fiquei sabendo disso?!”

Revirei os olhos com a reação de Stephanie.

Eu pensei realmente em não contar a ninguém sobre o meu encontro com Kristen. Era mais seguro que ninguém que não fosse eu mesmo e ela soubesse daquilo, porque nós dois não queríamos que o resto do mundo ficasse sabendo. Quando se guarda um segredo, o melhor a fazer é deixa-lo restrito a quem possa sair prejudicado caso ele venha à tona.

Mas, Stephanie… eu não conseguia mentir pra Stephanie. De verdade, não dava. Ela me conhecia, ela sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa.

É claro, isso era culpa minha, porque eu havia ficado uma _pilha de nervos_ pelo resto daquele dia e no seguinte. Repassei cada segundo daquela conversa em minha mente mais vezes do que é saudável admitir, e até tirei do fundo da mala aquele maço de cigarros que eu guardava para emergências. Eu podia colocar a culpa nela agora, porque eu tinha sentido o gosto da nicotina na porra dos lábios dela. E não tinha hora melhor para Steph entrar na minha suíte do que aquela. Ela me viu  fumando, e sabia que eu tinha uma razão para isso. Falar que era por causa do estresse de uma briga com Tahlilah não ajudou a me justificar, porque “nós brigávamos o tempo inteiro e eu já tinha deixado de ficar puto há muito tempo”.

“Porque foi de última hora.” Dei de ombros.

“Isso não é razão!” Bateu o pé. “Você não é o único que sente a falta dela! Eu queria vê-la também, porque eu ado-”

Franzi o cenho para aquela sentença bizarra.

“Steph, você tem noção de que não foi uma coisa lá muito prazerosa, não é? Ela é minha ex, foi um negócio tenso.”

Minha agente pôs as mãos na cintura, me encarando e torcendo a boca.

“Robert. Você me escondeu que ia encontrar a Kristen. Vocês dois já tinham marcado isso, não tinham? Por que você não me contou? Eu não ia contar pra Tahlilah, você sabe que eu não sou disso!”

Coloquei as duas mãos no rosto, encostando a parte de trás da cabeça no encosto do sofá. Suspirei fundo.

“Desde quando eu te falava o que eu ia fazer com a Kristen? Você nunca ficou doída desse jeito.”

“Você sabe muito bem que a situação é completamente diferente. Naquela época vocês _moravam_ juntos, e frequentemente contavam com a minha ajuda para poder ter uma vida mais ou menos normal, não seja mal agradecido!” Ela sacudia o dedo indicador em minha direção, me dando uma verdadeira lição de moral. “Mas, a questão aqui é outra: você está cansado de saber o quanto eu gosto dela e quando você vai encontra-la- “

“Eu sei que você se encontrou com ela mil vezes depois que a gente terminou,” arqueei as sobrancelhas, “Porque você e a Ruth são amigas até hoje. Seu discurso é uma mentira.”

“É diferente!”

“Diferente por quê?”

“Porque é.”

“Mas como é que ela está?” ela correu até o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado. “Linda? Ah, aquele cabelo ficou tão lindo nela... deixou a Kristen tão mulher, tão empoderada, tão- “

“Sim, ela está tudo isso aí,” revirei os olhos. “Posso voltar a dormir?”

“Não!” exclamou, “Me fala sobre o que vocês conversaram!”

“Por quê?! Stephanie, eu estou estranhando você.”

“Estranhando o quê?”

“Desde quando você tem esse interesse todo na Kristen?”

Ela se levantou, arrumando a saia e colocando a bolsa no ombro.

“Desde sempre. Você sabe que eu adoro ela, e que sinto a falta dela tanto quanto- Tanto quanto todo mundo.” Suspirou. “Mas já que você não quer me falar, tudo bem.” Ela pegou as chaves do carro sobre a mesa próxima a ela e se virou novamente. “Tahlilah me ligou te procurando ontem a tarde.”

Arregalei os olhos. Era exatamente quando eu estava numa companhia que não a agradaria nem um pouco.

“E o que você disse?”

“Que você estava dormindo.” Deu de ombros. “De nada.” Steph se virou de costas e começou a caminhar na direção da porta. “Kristen comentou quando vai embora?”

“Não.” Franzi o cenho. “Por quê?”

“Nada. Te ligo em caso de alteração no seu voo.”

E aí ela já tinha ido embora. Mas tudo bem. Ainda tinha um pedaço da conversa que eu não tinha relembrado... que agora eu não me recordo bem de qual era.

Acho que teria que começar tudo de novo.

 

[...]

 

Coloquei os fones no ouvido e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo e encostando a cabeça contra o assento confortável do avião. Minha cabeça latejava um pouco, porque o analgésico que Steph me deu no portão de embarque ainda não tinha surtido efeito, e a ligação com Tahlilah ainda zunia os ouvidos.

Ela não descobriu de meu encontro com Kristen. Nem me ligou estressada, querendo brigar. Minha noiva ligou para saber o motivo da ausência do meu contato. Ela queria entender por que eu não tinha ligado desesperado em culpa, em remorso pela briga. Por que eu não havia insistido em negar aquele comentário estúpido que ela fez sobre a minha ex – que, no fim, acabou nem sendo tão estúpido assim -, e por que eu estava ficando cada vez mais distante.

Minha resposta foi vazia e insisti no cansaço. Mas, tudo o que ela precisava ouvir já estava no ar há muito, muito tempo. Nós dois só precisávamos reunir coragem para colocar todos os pingos nos i’s e acertar de vez a situação ridícula em que nos encontrávamos.

Porque, depois daquela semana, eu havia enxergado o óbvio: o que não tem remédio, remediado está. A solução para os meus problemas com minha noiva estava bem nada minha frente, e se resumia a uma só palavra: fim.

Eu havia me decidido. Terminaria aquela situação o quanto antes, mas de uma maneira que não a fizesse achar que era culpa da Kristen, ou sei lá. Não que tivesse motivo para isso, porque verdadeiramente não tinha. Kristen estava muito bem resolvida com a sua namorada, e eu estava muito mal resolvido com a minha. Esse problema vinha de muito longe, eu só estava extremamente confortável com aquela situação para encontrar motivos reais para dizer “chega”.

Esse momento havia chegado.

Seria chato pra caralho, é claro que seria. Entrar num consenso sobre quem fica com o que, mudanças, readaptação. Talvez eu passasse uma temporada com meus pais, me faria bem. Ah, daria um trabalho imenso, embora não fosse ser doloroso quanto foi a última vez que tive de fazer isso. Acho que, da próxima vez, irei me envolver menos... evita fadigas na hora da separação.

Cocei o olho direito e depois o pescoço, pensando que eu já estava fazendo planos para a minha próxima namorada quando nem havia comunicado à atual a decisão tomada. Ela ainda achava que conversaríamos na direção de acertar nosso relacionamento, era estranho pensar que eu já sabia do nosso destino. Ou tivesse tomado consciência que sabia, diferente dela.

Seria muita babaquice da minha parte se eu terminasse por telefone? Quer dizer, ia facilitar, porque-

Abri os olhos alarmado quando senti o toque de uma mão em meu ombro. Pulei de susto, assumo, porque eu tenho certeza que Stephanie tinha dito que meu voo de volta seria solitário. Disse, disse sim. Mas isso foi antes que ela-

Ah!

“Kris?” tirei os fones de ouvido, “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu é que te pergunto!” ela segurava uma mochila preta no ombro direito, “O que aconteceu?”

“Estou voltando para casa,” dei de ombros. “estou um pouco confuso, na verdade. Meu voo era solitário, eu acho.”

“O meu também...” ela olhou para os dois lados, franzindo o cenho. “será que eu fiz confusão? Calma aí,” puxou do bolso o papel com os bilhetes específicos de informação do voo. “Não, está certo...” ela murmurou ainda olhando para o papel. “e o seu?”

Procurei rapidamente pelo papel na mochila que estava jogada no chão e, ao achar, conferi os dados. Estalei a língua, confuso.

“Está certo também. Colocaram a gente no mesmo voo? É isso?”

“Parece que sim.” Ela exalou uma risada pelo nariz, “Cara, que loucura!”

Mordi o lábio inferior, mal contendo a alegria que me invadia o peito. Talvez as dez horas que vinham a seguir não fossem assim, tão ruins.

“Bom, parece que teremos algum tempo para conversar,” ri e apoiei a perna direita no joelho esquerdo. “senta aí, temos dez horas para colocar o resto do papo em dia, porque só aquela tarde- “

“Baby, cadê o resto das suas malas?”

Engoli seco quando ouvi a segunda voz feminina. Arregalei os olhos e olhei para Kristen no mesmo instante, e ela imitou a minha reação. Seus olhos ainda estavam alarmados quando ela os desviou de mim para acompanhar a figura que eu não enxergava de meu ângulo de visão.

Mas é claro, a porra da namorada dela estava neste voo também. Ela estava em Paris também. E _em todos os lugares em que a Kristen estava_. Meu voo seria horrível, depois seria ótimo, e depois assustadoramente vergonhoso. A velocidade com que esses conceitos mudaram me deixou quase nauseado.

“S- Sim.” Ela respondeu. “Só.”

“Ah, então tá bom!” a voz se aproximava, “Achei que você tivesse se esquecido de alguma coisa.”

“Não, não esqueci nada.” Ela disse rápido. “Hm. Stella. Este é o... o Robert.”

Levantei os olhos do chão pela primeira vez, e fiz o máximo de esforço que consegui para manter a expressão neutra. A mulher de pé no avião tinha os cabelos loiros presos, lábios cheios e era alta e muito magra. Era linda, é claro.

“Robert, esta é a Stella.”

O complemento “minha namorada” não saiu dos lábios dela, mas ficou pendente no ar. Me levantei sem silêncio e estiquei o braço na direção da mulher.

“Pattinson.” Murmurei.

“Maxwell.” Ela murmurou de volta.

E depois foi só silêncio. Voltei a me sentar na poltrona, tirando o celular do bolso. Como é que eu conseguiria ficar dez horas aqui dentro com essas duas? Eu ia pirar. Eu ia pirar com certeza, especialmente se Kristen tivesse seus ataques de carência, que eu sabia muito bem que eram frequentes em voos, e começasse a ficar fisicamente mais próxima daquela mulher.

 _“Boa tarde. Este é o voo 225369, com destino a Los Angeles, Estados Unidos. Gentileza que todos os passageiros sentem-se e posicionem os cintos, decolaremos em instantes._ ”

Aquele anúncio foi a desculpa que eu precisava. Posicionei os fones no ouvido novamente, e continuei a olhar para o celular. Movi o aplicativo da BBC para cima e para baixo várias vezes enquanto decolávamos, porque pela visão periférica eu conseguia ver Kristen e Stella conversando baixinho e próximas. Próximas demais.

Até a disposição desses assentos me torturavam. Eu quero dizer, não dava para fugir. Elas estavam _bem na minha frente_! Meu Deus, eu precisava ocupar a cabeça. Ler um artigo, ler um livro, ler um script, reler um contrato, brigar com Tahlilah, _qualquer coisa!_

Tirei o iPad da mochila, concentrando meus olhos somente naquele objeto, tomando o máximo de cuidado com meus movimentos para não focar nas duas pessoas a minha frente. Procurei por notícias, por filmes, por vídeos.

E foi assim que consegui me distrair pela primeira hora. Não me lembro de hora mais arrastada em toda a minha vida, mas consegui passar. E só desviei o olhar do iPad quando uma mão se agitava à minha frente.

Eu não queria ter olhado para Kristen naquele momento. Realmente não queria, porque a tal Stella estava dependurada no corpo dela, usando o ombro de Kristen como travesseiro. Pelo menos ela estava dormindo, e só quem viu a expressão de angustia e estranhamento que não consegui controlar, foi minha ex-noiva.

“ _Dude_ , me desculpa. Mesmo.” Ela sussurrou.

“Desculpa pelo quê?” Ela apontou para a figura adormecida ao seu lado. “Não tem pelo que se desculpar.”

Kristen revirou os olhos.

“Para com isso. Eu te conheço.” Arqueei as sobrancelhas. “Para, Rob. Sério. Eu não queria mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido.”

Dei de ombros, porque ela não fazia nem ideia do quanto eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Certamente era uma das situações que eu queria ter evitado, que eu gostaria de ter evitado com todas as minhas forças.

“Nem eu.” Murmurei.

“Eu sei, porque,” ela fechou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. “Eu odeio te ver com a sua noiva, e- “

Kristen parecia ter se dado conta do que havia acabado de dizer. Não respondi, porque eu reconhecia que a vergonha que ela sentia por seu comentário era maior do que qualquer justificativa infundada que ela poderia dar. Aquela era a sua real opinião, a sincera.

“Eu entendo.” Afirmei. “Não se preocupa.”

“Me preocupo sim.” Teimou. Em seguida, torceu os lábios num sorriso que não chegou perto de seus olhos. “Pelo menos é mais fácil me ver com uma mulher.”

Ri baixo, porque, é, vendo por esse lado, ela tinha razão.

“Nisso você está certa.”

“Um passarinho verde me contou.” ela disse, e nós dois rimos baixo. Stella se mexeu, e Kristen congelou até que ela tivesse se aquietado no sono novamente. “Ela dorme o voo inteiro. Se isso ajuda.”

“Não se preocupe comigo.” Dei de ombros. Olhei para as duas por um momento. Era mais fácil quando Stella estava dormindo, com certeza. Apontei para ela com o queixo. “Ela é linda.”

Kristen torceu os lábios e assentiu, tocando a ponta do nariz com as costas da mão livre. Olhei para o celular novamente. Suspirei e abri meus e-mails.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando vi o mais recente, que era de Steph.

_“Não precisa me agradecer pelo favor de colocar vocês no mesmo voo. Isso é só para te lembrar o quanto eu posso fazer para ajudar nesses encontros, Rob. Te amo.”_

Gargalhei alto. Kristen se assustou e indagou levantando o queixo em minha direção, mas apenas neguei com a cabeça. Esse era um segredo que não podia ser compartilhado com ela.

_“Você quer que eu te agradeça por ter me trancado num voo com minha ex e a atual dela? Obrigado. Estou realmente agradecido.”_

Quando terminei de digitar a resposta, enviei, e desliguei o iPad, não querendo ver o resultado dessa mensagem nem tão cedo. Steph certamente me pediria perdão pelo resto dos meus dias, e teria razão para isso.

Mas ela acertou no efeito dos analgésicos no meu corpo – embora, pensando melhor, talvez tenha errado em dobro, se queria mesmo que eu me divertisse num voo com Kristen -, porque dormi o sono mais dopado da minha vida vinte minutos depois. Talvez isso tenha acontecido pela minha impaciência pela dor de cabeça que eu havia voltado a perceber, e pelo fato de ter tomado mais um comprimido. Kristen até foi bonitinha em me perguntar se eu estava me sentindo bem, mas murmurei um “dor de cabeça” antes que ela assentisse e voltasse a se concentrar no livro que lia.

Deu até para esquecer de onde eu estava quando acordei do sono sem sonhos gostoso que só os remédios me davam. Despertei lentamente, e vi que eu era o único que dormia. A loira alta já estava concentrada no celular, e Kristen balançava a cabeça ao ritmo da música que tocava nos fones. Olhei para baixo quando me dei conta de que um grosso cobertor estava jogado por cima de meu corpo, e que eu tinha certeza absoluta de não ter colocado eu mesmo. Olhei rapidamente para Kristen, que me lançou uma piscadela rápida às escondidas.

O lado ruim de eu ter acordado foi que deixou o lado ciumento da namorada dela aflorado, e logo ela ia se pendurar no braço de Kristen de novo. Eu ainda estava meio grogue de sono, mas podia jurar que vi minha ex-noiva se desviar de um beijo e ganhar um ganido de insatisfação como resposta.

O melhor a fazer era fazer de conta que não vi.

Acho que isso havia deixado um clima ruim entre as duas, porque, assim que pousamos, Stella começou a preparar a saída do avião. Catou tudo o que era seu, mal olhando para Kristen, e se encostou na parede ao lado da porta, esperando pelo momento de sair.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, morrendo de preguiça daquele comportamento, e peguei minha própria mochila, prendendo-a nos ombros e posicionando meu celular com fones conectados em meu bolso da calça.

“Ei.” Um sussurro me chamou atenção antes que eu colocasse o segundo fone com música alta.

“Hm?” murmurei baixinho.

Kristen olhou para Stella novamente, checando se ela prestava atenção antes de se voltar para mim.

“Bernie e Bear estão te esperando.” Afirmou. “E eu também.”

Confesso: depois de ouvir as últimas três palavras ficou mais fácil lidar com a quantidade nojenta de fotógrafos lá fora.

Eu mal podia esperar.

 

 


End file.
